harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup
}} 'Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup' is a video game produced by EA Games that features the sport of Quidditch. The user plays for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup (competing between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) and then takes on the Quidditch World Cup (competing between the United States, England, France, Germany, Scandinavia, Japan, Spain, Australia and Bulgaria.) World Cup Teams U.S.A. Quidditch Stadium.]] *Gianni Fedele (Male) (Chaser) (Captain)The names of the players are only heard spoken by the Quidditch commentators in ''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. They are spelled out on Chocolate Frog Cards that can be won in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game). *Debbie Muntz (Female) (Chaser) *Robert Green (Male) (Chaser) *Greg Ruczinski (Male) (Beater) *Troy Duvall (Male) (Beater) *Ralph Heidelberger (Male) (Keeper) *Ariel Singleton (Female) (Seeker) The U.S.A. has a basketball-style Team Special Move: likely named The Big Blue Drop. It is also likely that this name derives from the diving (dropping) off of brooms involved at the end. First, Fedele spins it atop his finger, shouting to his fellow Chasers, "Get ready, guys!" He passes the Quaffle immediately on to Green, who dribbles it back and forth on his broomstick for a few moments, then passes to Montz. Montz plays Keep Away with the other team's Chaser(s), laughing. *She throws it to Fedele, who throws it to Green, who scores by throwing the Quaffle in from behind the goalpost after diving off of his broomstick, while falling. *Montz takes it and scores once again, the other team's Keeper diving off of their broom, but failing to make the save. (20 points) England Quidditch Stadium.]] *Edric Vosper (Male) (Chaser) *Avery Hawksworth (Male) (Chaser) (Captain) *Keaton Flitney (Male) (Chaser) *Dawn Withey (Female) (Beater) *Indira Choudry (Female) (Beater) *Denison Frisby (Male) (Keeper) *Blythe Parkin (Female) (Seeker) The England Team has a Special Move called the Rowntree Counter. The move involves all three Chasers and, if done correctly, secures ten points for the team. All Chasers dive simultaneously and out of their brooms flows a flag of blue, white and red: the Union Jack. This distracts the opposite team and knocks two of them off their brooms. In the confusion, the Chasers pass the Quaffle to each other, until finally one of them does an overhead kick and scores. (10 points) Japan Quidditch Stadium.]] *Noriyuki Sato (Male) (Chaser) *Yoshihiro Suzuki (Male) (Chaser) *Ryotaro Tanaka (Male) (Chaser) (Captain) *Minaka Hirakata (Female) (Beater) *Keiko Takahashi (Female) (Beater) *Tamotsu Iwamoto (Male) (Keeper) *Shizuka Watanabe (Female) (Seeker) Japan's Team Special Move is known as The Tsunami, which involves a lot of spinning and has a bit of a Karate theme. First, Sato has the Quaffle with the Takahashi sisters flanking him, 2 of the opponents chasers and 1 beater scream, then Sato does a spinning trick (the sloth grip roll, maybe?) to avoid the screaming players, then Sato passes it to Tanaka, *Who passes it to Suzuki who kicks an opponent who then throws it to Tanaka who kicks it in, *Then Suzuki kicks it in and does a dance on his broom (20 points) Germany Quidditch Stadium.]] *Kurt Todt (Male) (Chaser) *Kursten Blijk (Female) (Chaser) *Igor Brand (Male) (Chaser) *Katrina von Glockenspieler (Female) (Beater) (Captain) *Elena Eldritch (Female) (Beater) *Hermann Wiel (Male) (Keeper) *Konrad Weiss (Male) (Seeker) The German Team's Special Move is played out like football. Todt kicks the Quaffle hard to Blijk, who weaves in and out of the opponents, and then she throws to Todt, who abruptly stops, causing the opposing team to fly past him. Strangely enough, this is the only team to score a goal at the 'own' post. *The opposing chasers then turn back to see Todt throwing the Quaffle to Brand who leaps into the air and smacks the Quaffle in. *Blijk, who was on the other side of the goals, dropkicks it back towards Todt who gracefully leaps from his broom and brutally headbutts it in. Germany then does a victory pose. (20 points) France *Mathilde Mallard (Female) (Chaser) *Josephine Marat (Female) (Chaser) *Hildegarde Lafarge (Female) (Chaser) *? Lacroix (Male) (Beater) *? Saucet (Male) (Beater) *? Bastien (Male (moustache)) (Keeper) *Cybèle Peltier[http://www.nedergamen.nl/games/hpwkz Harry Potter: WK Zwerkbal credits list] (in Dutch) (Female) (Seeker) Probably the most noticeable thing about the French National Quidditch team is that it's mostly comprised of women. They play in pale blue robes on white brooms. Their Team Special Move, the Blitzen Ballet, has a lot of spinning in it. First, Marat and Mallard pass the quaffle, then Mallard swings across to Lafarge's broom *Then Mallard passes it to Marat who scores while leaving the keeper gaping. (10 points) Australia at Australia.]] *Matthew Echunga (Male) (Chaser) *Kenneth Hastings (Male) (Chaser) *Maria Monteith (Female) (Chaser) *Kelly Whakkaarangapawarau (Female) (Beater) *Kylie Meadows (Female) (Beater) *Jonny Nuhaka (Male) (Keeper) *Lucy Karoonda (Female) (Seeker) (Captain) First, The Australians start their TSM with Eshunga leading Monteague, Hastings, and Wakarangapawaro, then Eshunga and Monteague pass the quaffle to each other with waves coming out of their brooms avoiding the passing chaser, *Then Hastings has the quaffle and does a serve into the hoop. (10 points) Nordic Team (Scandinavia) Quidditch Stadium.]] *Olaf Andersen (Male) (Chaser) *Lorre Gustafson (Female) (Chaser) *Peter Hansen (Male) (Chaser) *Asgeir Knutsen (Female) (Beater) *Asgard Pettersson (Male) (Beater) *Martin Helstrom (Male) (Keeper) *Tina Lundstrom (Female) (Seeker) (Captain) The Nordic Team's Team Special Move is quite complicated. First, the 3 chasers do flips in the air, making streams of icy fog. *The opposing team's chasers close their eyes, and Gustaffson scores. *Gustaffson, goes behind the goal, passes the ball back to Hansson who scores. *The Special move is known as The Beyond Blizzard. (20 points) Spain Quidditch Stadium.]] *Carmen García (Female) (Chaser) *Ana de Lebrón (Female) (Chaser) *Chavelle Arbelo Cartaya (Female) (Chaser) *Vasco Santini (Male) (Beater) *Tiago Montoya (Male) (Beater) *Sendelina de la Felino (Female) (Keeper) *Íñigo Fuente Marrero (Male) (Seeker) The Spanish's love for dancing and bullfighting is shown in this move, Garcia does a powerful throw Libron dodges it then Garcia jumps to one end of his broom to lift the quaffle up in the air. Then Libron catches it spins then throws to the Kartaya that hits it in the goal with his broom then shouts 'Si!' (10 points) Bulgaria *Alexei Levski (Male) (Chaser) *Clara Ivanova (Female) (Chaser) *Vasily Dimitrov (Male) (Chaser) (Captain) *Ivan Volkov (Male) (Beater) *Pyotr Vulchanov (Male) (Beater) *Lev Zograf (Male) (Keeper) *Viktor Krum (Male) (Seeker) The Team Special Move for Bulgaria features Viktor Krum doing the Wronski Feint (from the Goblet of Fire) who knocks the opposing seeker off their broom into the opposing chasers losing them the Quaffle *Giving it to Levski who swiftly punches it into the central hoop. (10 points) They are also the only team that needs to be unlocked. Commentators *Ludo Bagman *Jacqueline Lejeune *Millie Gudabi *Arnold Vogler Referees *Dietrich Frenzen *Cyprien Alesi *Erika Ostensen Hogwarts Rosters Because the books have not named all of the members of the Hogwarts house teams, the video game has filled in the gaps as follows, circa Harry's third year. It is possible that J.K. Rowling provided the names, as she has been known to participate in multimedia projects, such as the Harry Potter Trading Card Game. In any case, the rosters are as follows: Gryffindor as Seeker at the Quidditch World Cup.]] *Angelina Johnson (Passing Chaser) *Katie Bell (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Alicia Spinnet (Special Move Chaser) *Fred Weasley (Beater) *George Weasley (Beater) *Oliver Wood (Captain and Keeper) *Harry Potter (Seeker) Their team special move is called the Weasley Wangler. The twins hit a bludger side to side with Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, the passing and special move chasers try to defend the keeper, but they get scared, *At last the keeper screams as he gets pelted by a bludger and Alicia scores. (10 points) (Also significantly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Ravenclaw *Jeremy Stretton (Passing Chaser) *Roger Davies (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Randolph Burrow (Special Move Chaser) *Duncan Inglebee (Beater) *Jason Samuels (Beater) *Grant Page (Keeper) *Cho Chang (Seeker) Ravenclaw's team special move, The Burdish of Raven, is the most offensively powerful of all the teams, at Hogwarts or elsewhere. First, the 3 chasers go up in the air, the passing and special move chasers gaze in awe as they loop and go down, as they pass, Roger Davies punches the special move chaser, Randolph Burrow kicks the passing chaser, *Leaving the way clear for Jeremy Stretton to shoot, *Then Randolph Burrow scores, *Then finally, Roger Davies scores. (30 points) Hufflepuff *Malcolm Preece (Passing Chaser) *Heidi Macavoy (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Tamsin Applebee (Special Move Chaser) *Maxine O'Flaherty (Beater) *Anthony Rickett (Beater) *Herbert Fleet (Keeper) *Cedric Diggory (Seeker) The Cedric Swoop'n'Swagger is quite a long move. First, they are in possession of the quaffle, when the passing and special move chasers from the other team are in hot pursuit of it. Preece fires the quaffle to Macavoy, avoiding the passing chaser, then Macavoy passes it to Applebee, who passes it to Macavoy who avoids the special move chaser, *Then she passes it to Preece who does a ground shot which the force lifts it up into the air so it goes in a hoop, *Then Macavoy passes it to Applebee, then she scores. (20 points) (Minorly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Slytherin *Marcus Flint (Passing Chaser) *Graham Montague (Tackle and Shoot Chaser) *Adrian Pucey (Special Move Chaser) *Lucian Bole (Beater) *Peregrin Derrick (Beater) *Kevin Bletchley (Named Kevin Bletchley in software, but possibly meant to be Miles Bletchley) (Keeper) *Draco Malfoy (Seeker) The Zeeburger Slither is very brutal. All the players, except Malfoy and Bletchley knock the opponent passing and special move chasers out of the way with the tackle and shoot chaser screaming, then they use cobbing on the keeper (no penalty), *Then Montague scores, *Pucey kicks it to Flint, who scores it again. (20 points) (Slightly reduces opponent's Snitch Bar) Hogwarts Commentators thumb|300px|right|Team Special Moves. *Lee Jordan (Gryffindor) *Seamus Finnigan (Gryffindor) *Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw) *Zacharias Smith (Hufflepuff) Referee *Rolanda Hooch Spectators *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Draco Malfoy *Gregory Goyle *Vincent Crabbe *Marcus Flint *Susan Bones *Black Hufflepuff boy *Blond Ravenclaw girl *Terry Boot *Edgar Cloggs - ghost who haunts the Quidditch pitch. Notes and references Quidditch World Cup Category:Quidditch